Under My Skin
by SciFiGeek14
Summary: Just one touch can drive you crazy. 9/Rose/10 Rose POV.


Under My Skin

**Summary: **Just one touch can drive you crazy. 9/Rose/10 Rose POV.

Disclaimer: I Don't own Doctor Who…or this song. All quotes from Doctor Who.

Song: "I've Got You Under My Skin" By: Cole Porter

The very firsit time I met the Doctor he took my hand, his fingers intelocked with mine, and said, "Run!". I went home that night but couldn't get to sleep. I just kept starring at my hand where he had touched me. It tingled there, just on the tips of my fingers, as if I had burnt them on something. I wondered if it was some weird side-affect of the living plastic arm I had been holding, but that didn't make sense because I had held it in both hands, and the other was fine. I eventually gave up, rolled over, and forced myself to sleep.

Ive got you under my skin  
Ive got you deep in the heart of me  
So deep in my heart, that youre really a part of me  
Ive got you under my skin

Then I met him again, he came to my and Mum's house, and just started poking around with his sonic screwdriver. At the time I thought he was completely nuts, but I followed him anyway. I was curious who he was, and he told me, more or less.

"Do you know like we were saying, about the earth revolving? It's like when you're a kid, the first time they tell you that the world is turning and you just can't quite believe it 'cause everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it..."

He paused to take my hand, "…the turn of the earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour. The entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour. And I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world. And, if we let go..."

Here, ever dramatic, he released my hand, "That's who I am. Now forget me, Rose Tyler. Go home."

But I didn't forget him. How could I? Because now _both_ my hands were on fire.

_Ive tried so not to give in  
Ive said to myself this affair never will go so well  
But why should I try to resist, when baby will I know than well  
That Ive got you under my skin_

Then it happened so often I barely noticed it. It was a touch, a hug, a "lets run again" hand hold, whatever it was I began to take it for granted. Months later, after he had changed, we went to a planent floating right on the edge of a black hole, and I almost lost him. It scared me like hell. Not because I was sad about being stuck here, not because I was worried about the planets that he wouldn't be there to save, but because I would never get to hold his hand again.

But I didn't need to worry, because the Doctor pulled through once again and saved us all in the nick of time. I ran into his arms and he picked me up into a big hug. As the tingles ran up and down my body, I decided that I would never ever leave him, because I couldn't survive without him, without his touch.

_I'd sacrifice anything come what might  
For the sake of having you near  
In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night  
And repeats, repeats in my ear_

I looked around the bay searching for the Doctor, half expecting the Tardis to appear and take me away again. Just when I was about to give up, go home and cry, there he was. He just stood there, like a ghost.

"Where are you?" I forced myself to ask. When he replyed his voice sounded distant.

"Inside the Tardis. There's one tiny little gap in the universe left, just about to close. And it takes a lot of power to send this projection, I'm in orbit around a super nova. I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye."

"You look like a ghost."

"Hold on..." He pulled out his sonic and points it somewhere in the Tardis, and suddenly he's there. I reach out to touch him, but stop.

**  
**"Can I touch--?"

**  
"**I'm still just an image. No touch." He sounded as upset as I felt.

"Can't you come through properly?" I asked my voice trembling, hoping that he would come and get me like he always does.

"The whole thing would fracture. Two universes would collapse."

"So?" I ask, knowing that it was over.

Far too soon our time was up and he was gone. And my heart broke. I rubbed my hands up and down my arms trying to stop the tears. The cold didn't bother me anymore, with the exception of the bitter iceiness in my heart. As my hands rubbed my arms, I felt it, but only barely. The tingling I normally got in my hands just from thinking about him, was gone. Forever.

Dont you know you fool, you never can win  
Use your mentality, wake up to reality  
But each time I do, just the thought of you  
Makes me stop before I begin  
cause Ive got you under my skin

And it was then that I promised myself that I would find him again, because I couldn't survive without his touch. Because the Doctor and I never say "Never ever."


End file.
